onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Subrosian
Welcome Hi, welcome to OnePiece Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Mizu Mizu no Mi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Young Piece (Talk) 20:24, October 19, 2009 look look i know i copied it but if u got back the history of the article its not copied. what did u smoke? look calm down and relax, dont do problem. please r u good or bad? Young Piece 20:33, October 19, 2009 (UTC) go look the article now!! Young Piece 20:35, October 19, 2009 (UTC) look i was stupid, i know what i did and i was wrong and im so sorry. peoples do mistakes and some times there extreme. Young Piece 20:38, October 19, 2009 (UTC) thank you very much, i wont do it again i promise. Young Piece 20:41, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Long Time Haven't heard from you in a while subrosian. Nice to see your still active. You should be glad to know that no such page exists currently on one piece fanon. I trust one of the other Admins took care of it, though I can't figure out whom. You seem to have quite a bit of trouble with "stolen" powers. But when you and I spoke last didn't you have something against this site, why even come here? Either way I'm trying to say that on behalf of te website and as Admin I offer apologies for this action. However! I do wish both sides to in the future remember that similar is not stolen, just in case that was the case this time...I wouldn't know I didn't see the page. Also Thanks for booting me off your website Subrosian, been alot easier here. : ) Apologies I do apologize for forgetting to add the "MrPlasmaCosmos 14:23, August 18, 2010 (UTC)" I kinda usually do forget. I'm glad you have no qurrels with this site. I do also hope that both f the site will be able to work "cooperatively" in the future. I do see what you meant when you said that this place was a mess... it kinda still is, but I'm trying to work on it. Anyway I'm glad everything is settled. MrPlasmaCosmos 14:23, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Long Time I can see how being the only one doing any work could get to someone. I agree that the sites could get allong except for the writting as well. But for me it's things like, people making Logia Fruits for Air and Water, or making a Zoan Fruit that turns you into a shark or some other sea creature... somethings just don't happen in One Piece. That's what bothers me. MrPlasmaCosmos 01:04, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Mellow I'm glad to hear you have mellowed out a bit, but I can see how reckless idiocy can tax ones patience. I also agree with your argument allowing blackbeard to have consumed two Devil fruits. I believe Dr. Vegapunk and Jyabura both stated it was impossible. On the topic of wind and Water based logia fruits, they in and of themselves are the ultimate form of godmodding. A logia being of air can kill anyone simply by draining all the air from their body. And you can't really become water being that it would contradict the very weakness of all cursed fruits. To become water would in a sense deactivate the users powers and kill them due to them being "in" water. Thinks like elemental jutsu and Duo are completley off and ruin the whole of the series fanon or not. not to be a hypocrit considering I designed the Drain Drain fruit which allows the user to copy the powers of and devil Fruits whos host they come in contact with. But they can only use those powers up to a tenth of the origianl and can only copy ten. Other than it's power copying avbility it offers zero offensive and efensive attributes making it weak in general however. I believe that experienced Devil Fruit creators such as ourselves are smart enough to balance out the powers by giving them a decent hinderance of some sort. Vegapunk Your right it was Blueno, but don't forget he said that "their scientists believed" the only known scientist of the world government known to study Devil fruits extensively was Dr. Vegapunk. And the water thing might be off. Turning ito a logia might not actually set the element in motion. What's worse, if the user intertwines their molecules with water by becoming water that makes them molecularly dissolved within the water they have bocome thus making them submerged. Either way I stand by your my beleifs that the elements of Time, spavce, Air, and water, cannot '''be extensively controled. You may keep to your opinions. I don't want to start another argument. Just don't let my characters have to face you in an RP if yours have said Devil Fruits okay : ) By the way, I now know how yopu feel editing the whole site. I cleaned up like 50 pages today just within the Devil fruits category of crappy fruits. I fel bad for you. MrPlasmaCosmos 01:04, August 20, 2010 (UTC) IM I'm not exactly sure. I've never actually used one before. I suppose I have the yahoo one, but I'm not totally sure. I don't mind by the way, but I would need some recommended ways to IM. I'm a country boy with limited knowledge on the compute, hell I just figured out how to use a cell phone and I'm 19. I have no problems though and will be happy to discuss whatever, however I need to find a decent medium to do so first. MrPlasmaCosmos 16:11, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Yahoo Messanger I have confirmed that I have a Yahoo messanger account. My username is plasmacosmos@yahoo.com. I'm not entirely sure how it works but I adapt quickly. MrPlasmaCosmos 16:14, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Absolute Beauty Look I’m keeping him as he is so get over it. --Bourgeois Shangri-la 22:39, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Bla bla bla…..bla bla bla bla that’s all I got, now leave me alone your creeping me out.--Bourgeois Shangri-la 22:45, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes that must be it. So will you be quite now? --Bourgeois Shangri-la 22:47, August 20, 2010 (UTC) You remind me of someone. But good luck with that, I’m going to go and make out with my boyfriend.PEACE!--Bourgeois Shangri-la 22:51, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Well I was doing that before….--Bourgeois Shangri-la 22:54, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Why are you so mean? what did I do to you?--Bourgeois Shangri-la 23:00, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi I agree if its way to powerful the person that created it must do something about it or its deleted. But this you talk to the person that created it? Young Piece 17:24, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I also think that they don't really care that their character is seriously overpowered, but they will be really upset and sad if its deleted. I may have to talk to them... Young Piece 17:55, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Thats true Young Piece 18:04, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Agreement I'll agree with you on that. He seems rather egotistical. Especially talking down my Hacou Hachou no Mi and Balkan D. Dairou. How can he even say that he is all that superior to me if he doesn't know a thing about my characters abilities. MrPlasmaCosmos 00:54, August 27, 2010 (UTC) "Free rule" I believe your right, he keeps flashing this "Free Rule" thing where he can do whatever he likes and whateve he says, is right. Bullshit. How do we knock him down a couple pegs though. MrPlasmaCosmos 01:33, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Yung wun I believe Yung Wun created this wiki, perhaps he would have the ultimate sy, but noones heard from him in forever... MrPlasmaCosmos 01:36, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Whipped Wish we could, but it seems as though Young Piece is whipped by Nanohano. I read that messgae Nanohano sent Young Piece. It was almost as if young Piece is only a beaureucrat because of Nanohano. MrPlasmaCosmos 01:44, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Insurrection As for you.....--Nanohano 01:50, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh an I created and deleted Vihyungrang--Nanohano 01:59, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Conference I need to speak with you about an ambitious user upon the wiki. I nee advice dealing with his ideas. If at all possible please join our conversation Conference. It will be interesting hearing you voice on the matter. MrPlasmaCosmos 20:02, November 15, 2010 (UTC) join The conference has been edited to include you, you may join at any time. MrPlasmaCosmos 22:47, November 15, 2010 (UTC) : Uff... sometimes, when I talk to you and the others, i feel to be on a sort of candid camera. How is it possible, in fact, that nobody knows how to use a wikia? I really feel to be joked. Not only everybody continue in considering private pages a good thing, which is simply heretic, but now YOU TALK TO ME ON ANOTHER USER'S DISCUSSION PAGE!!! It must be written on the page of the user you're talking to! And that's why i'm complaining on this page and not on mr. plasmacosmos'! However, to answer your question, when you say that it's me who make you repeat your arguements, well you said (i'm copying and pasting so i cannot be wrong): <> Ok, you agree in not to sign up articles, but THERE ISN'T ANY UNWRITTEN RULE ABOUT NOT EDITING OTHERS' PAGES! I edit what i want! Meganoide 19:59, November 17, 2010 (UTC) You don't need to ban me, i leave this wikia in which i feel to talk with people directly coming from the '800. Good luck with your anarchic site. Meganoide 20:55, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes it's hard to me to read i'm not welcome - i'm crying... i'll make some visit in order to see how the works go. --Meganoide 16:34, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Video Game Not to offend or brag but when I ended our converstion with "I have a Video Game to complete" I did not mean I was playing one as ceratinly no game is as important as having an itellectual conversation with yourself. I have been desgning one for the last few days and the prototype was due to be finished today. I hope you did not take it the wrong way as I realize my sudden abortion from our discussion could have been very off puttng. I look forward to speaking with you again in the future. MrPlasmaCosmos 04:02, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Have a Nice Day. Oi Hi would you like to join the RPing carnival tryouts? I hope to make it a monthly multi-RP well for that i ofcourse need participants. Well i hope to hear from you soon! thaks for your time!Triper M 19:56, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Ahoy Thar! Kagimizu, administrator of One Piece Fanon Wiki, Sonic News Network, and Sonic Fanon Wiki. Pardon the sudden commentary, but I was wondering something. You see, I've been working on some of my articles quite a bit as of late, and while they are still incomplete, I was wondering if you could perhaps take a looksie at them: *Omoi Raion *Tetsu Tetsu no Mi *Haji Haji no Mi *Excavator Pirates You see, unfortunately I don't know anyone who's both a big up-to-date fan of One Piece ''and can give at least some level of detail in criticism. I also ask because I'm curious about the "One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki"; judging by the format and your suggestion, it seems to be a lively place. While I don't exactly wanna leave this place (since I tried to adopt it), I'm the type of guy who thrives in creativity (at the cost of everything else XD) and relish the opportunity of putting some of these articles to use. So I'm wondering if IF I took these articles to the OPFFW, would they be of at least passable quality. Again, pardon my intrusion. And the bad headline.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagi'mizu']]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya''' 'round]] 18:51, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Whoops! Forgot one: *Kyou Kyou no Mi, Model: Tyrannosaurus --[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 19:06, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Alright! Thank you for your time.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 19:22, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Thank youUkiha Bakeru****** 20:15, January 11, 2012 (UTC) So how's the review so far?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 04:13, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I saw, and left some replies of my own.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 06:28, January 13, 2012 (UTC)